They Call Her Love, Love, Love
by xXbeautydoesntcostathingXx
Summary: Clare Edwards is the new gorgeous girl at school whos never once spent an actual day with teenagers. Eli is the oh-so-popular jock that every girl fancys...except Clare. When Eli can't figure out why, do desperate times really call for desperate measures?
1. Meet and Mistreat

**A new story for my beautiful readers :) **

**_Alison Parker- what a cliche name?**

* * *

"And, this is your locker!" my best friend shouted.

"Thanks Ali. For showing me around and everything." I smiled. Ali nodded and helped my dial in my combination.

"So, see any cute guys you like yet?" She smiled, giving me that knowing look that I've grown to ignore over the years. "Not really. You haven't let me out of your sight since the day started. Degrassi is a big ass school Clare-Bear, don't want you getting lost!" I mimicked her.

"Ha-ha…oh! Clare, be cool!" She screeched.

"What, are–." Before I could finish my question, Ali spun me around and my eyes met with a tall dark haired boy. Strutting down the hallway with a posy of jocks behind him, and a couple cat calls were made from cheerleaders. Oh no, there really is one of those boys at every high school.

I'm Clare Edwards and ever since today, I've been home schooled. But even though today was my first day stepping foot in a high school, I still know a lot. I live with my older sister Darcy because my parents died in a car accident when we were little. Even though I don't remember them, I know they were beautiful people. We had been raised to be Christians, and that is what I was. Of course I wasn't one of those highly religious, protect-your-virginity-till-your-married type of person, but it was my religion, I wanted my parents to be proud alive or not.

Anyways, Darcy has taught me everything from how to put in a tampon to how to make-out with guys. We lived in cute apartment that was on the corner of Mason Street, a block away from my favorite coffee shop named Leopardi's.

"Clare," Ali whispered into my ear, watching the boy like he was a stick of walking gold "That's Eli Goldsworthy, hottest guy in our school." She smiled.

I nodded. "Eh, he's okay. He's really tall though, it's kind of creepy, where does he buy pants at I mean what is he, seven feet tall?" I laughed analyzing what made him taller, his torso or his legs. Neither.

"Clare! It's hot, and he's only six eight. Don't make fun of height, your only five three, watch your tongue." She said tapping my nose.

"Yeah, okay Ali. So, what's first period?" I asked her.

"Really, you're changing the subject just like that?" She asked me, taking my schedule.

"Yes, Ali you know I'm not that kind of girl. Jocks and Cheerleaders are just so…unappealing to me." I said weighing my hands up and down, choosing my words carefully.

"Clare. I know you. Look, you're gorgeous and you could go for any guy you want and they would say yes every time. But you're right. Dating someone like Eli Goldsworthy would be awful. You would break his heart, which bad guys are gonna' love you for Clare Edwards," She smiled, tapping my short overlay floral print skirt. "See you at lunch, watch your ass today Clare I mean it!" She yelled, lovingly.

Don't get me wrong, Ali was the sweetest girl but sometimes what she said was gibberish to my ears. I mean bad guys are gonna' love you for it? The only color I'm wearing is shades of pink, I've only had two boyfriends in my sixteen years, and this is my very first day of high school which should have happened last year.

Troubled teens could do so much better.

* * *

Damn, she was gorgeous.

Her long silky hair, curled in ringlets, braided into a waterfall down her back. Those memorizing blue eyes, with a rim of deep brown. I could look at them for ages, and those lips–

Oh, those lips.

Pink lips the color of pink silk that you could play with all day.

I decided to talk to her, I'm Eli. What could go wrong? I tapped her on the shoulder and her head slowly shot around. We were inches from each other until she backed up in her seat.

"Yeah?" She asked politely.

"May I borrow a pen love?" I smirked.

"Uhm," She looked down at her pencil case which was fat and bulky, stuffed with highlighters and pencils. "Sorry, don't have any." She smiled, turning back around. "What?" I asked turning her back around by the shoulders.

"What do you want?" She asked, this time annoyed.

"A pen. I asked you already." Getting inpatient.

"And I told you I didn't have one." She smirked.

"You're lying." I laughed.

"Nope, no pens. Pencil's yeah, but no pens." She giggled.

"Then may I borrow a pencil?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you just ask," She said handing me a purple pencil. "Love." She smiled, hearing the bell ring, gathering her binder and swiftly exiting.

What just happened?

* * *

"Clare, you did what!" Ali shrieked again, this time louder.

"Nothing, he asked for a pen and I clearly stated I didn't have one." I shrugged as if it was no big deal, it was no big deal.

"Okay, you didn't have a pen, understandable but if he asked you for a pen you give him a pencil instead, hoping he will be able to forgive you for the inconvenience." She said stating like it was a serious matter.

"Ali," I said, trying to catch my breath from the panting giggles escaping my lips. "What is the big deal? Why is he such a hot shot here?" I asked, zooming my eyes around, watching him mess around with his friends.

"Clare, have you seen his face?" She laughed. "I mean, he's co-captain of the football team, basketball team, and swim team. Whew, have you seen him at his swim meets? Gorgeous…" She said dozing off.

"Uhm no, considering I've been here for three hours…Oh, and you said he was co-captain, why isn't the captain such a big deal?" I asked, obviously clueless.

"Because Clare…I don't really know. That's beside the point. Give up this useless wordplay and join the weak club. Every girl here would die before they rejected Eli Goldsworthy. Die Clare, die." She said like it was a real thing.

"Whatever walk me to lunch?" I smiled, holding out my arm for her to link hers with.

* * *

"I don't get it man. How could she be any different?" Drew asked.

"I don't know bro, it really doesn't make sense. I saw her with a pen, she was writing with one! I mean what's her deal; I just wanted to use it?"

"Yeah…oh! Hey, Darcy!" Drew called. That's Darcy, in her last year of high school, she was a senior.

"You know that new girl? The super-hot one with the really pretty eyes?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, she's my little sister, you talk to her today?" She asked, smirking.

"Uh, naw. Eli did. Said she smart mouthed him."

"Oh, yeah, you gotta' watch her for that. She's real good at it too." She laughed.

"Okay, but I don't know whether to think it's super sexy, or extremely annoying." I smirked, contemplating my choices.

"I'd go with super sexy. If your opt it as annoying it will get worse. Oh, and by the way, my super-hot sister has a name. Clare." She giggled and turned the corner.

"Clare..." I mouthed, letting the pure new name roll off my lips.

* * *

**So...what do you think?  
**

**I liked this story and know it's going to go somewhere because I actually finished this one without having another story interupt it. Okay, reviews are appreciated and expect more chapters. It will be lengthy! Love you all!**


	2. Leopardi's

**The second chapter. My internet is down, so when I finally upload this, a few chapters will be up already to spike your interest. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted me to rate this story M? Hmmm? Let me know in the reviews! Oh and if you like my writing, I will gladly except any story requests and promise to do the best I can. **

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Pancakes, orange juice and bananas!" Darcy yelled running into my room.

"Wow, so when did you go on this grocery store trip, all of a sudden there's food in the house? What a change?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," She said shaking her head. "When did you go on this glorious shopping spree? I mean really, darling these clothes do wonders for your body?" She laughed.

This is one of the many reasons I loved Darcy. She was the only person besides Ali, and another friend named Jenna, who could actually survive in a bantering conversation with me. It was the glue of our sisterhood. Darcy was right though, when she told me the clothing did wonders.

We rummaged through my drawers and pulled out the remaining fabrics to my outfit and then examined it in the mirror. An orange ruffle tank, with dark khaki short shorts from an old store named Abercrombie. They were cute and made my pale legs look not so pale so I liked them. I wore brown buckle motorcycle boots and my favorite cheap Monday jean jacket. A nice Clare Edwards combination. I grabbed my leather cross-body bag off the hook and raced Darcy down the stairs.

It was Tuesday, a long week ahead; although I've heard teens say that I wasn't sure if it was true, I've never been to school…so.

"So what really happened between you and that guy Eli?" She asked popping a blueberry in her mouth.

"Wow. So because Eli Goldsworthy asked the new girl for a pen, and she didn't have one…it's the talk of the school?" I asked, and she just nodding, biting into a pancake.

"Wow," I started peeling a banana. "That's pathetic." I laughed. Darcy nodded and agreed.

"I know. It really is, but what do you expect them to talk about. Clare, I know you're new at this but these kids are tough. I mean, what they're all sitting around waiting for Wesley Betencamp to straighten his mop of curls, or for Katy Matlin to lose her virginity to Drew, when in reality we could all be talking about the damage happening in Kenya! Or the need for new power squad uniforms…I wouldn't mind that." She laughed.

I looked at her and got the giggles like usually. Got the giggles is something I remember my father would say, I always said it.

"Yeah, but don't they ever have an actual conversation about this stuff. Like you said about the curly hair and the virgin girl, do these things ever happen or are they rumors spread by board inpatient teens?" I asked, really wondering.

"Hmm, maybe a little bit of both." She said laughing.

We shared the rest of our breakfast, discussing how our day would go along. We finished and I freshened up in the mirror in the hall by placing orange flower studs in, and two bracelets on each wrist. I brushed my teeth and reapplied my makeup heading out the door for another fun day of high school.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"Clare." I asked heading to her locker.

"Hmm?" The blue eyed beauty said, not lifting her head up once.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was your decision not to give me the pen or not." I smirked.

She nodded, still buried in her locker.

"So, I was thinking maybe after school I could show you the Dot? It's this really good place to get burgers and shakes."

"Mmm, I don't think so." She smiled, closing her locker holding quite the pile of books.

"Well, why not?"

"Eli? Really? You want to know?" She laughed.

"Yes, kind of. What do you have against hanging out with me?" I smirked pointing to myself.

"What do I have against you?" She asked me walking, as I trailed behind her like lost puppy.

"Well, for starters you are the last person I would ever interact with. Sports, parties, and just the whole feeling of being on the in-crowd really isn't appealing to me. And even though I look like that girl that is completely useless to the opposite sex, except for other reasons you're wrong. I have no interest in guys like you–."

"Guys like me?" She shot me daggers.

"Yes, guys like you. Guys like you that are completely self-obsessed thinking, oh what could go wrong I'm Eli Goldsworthy. Wrong. You were thinking that yesterday when you talked to me weren't you. It really is unbelievable. Oh, and back to why I refuse to go on a coffee run with you. It's sad, because I've been to the Dot before and their burgers and shakes really aren't that great. You're saving that one special place to bring that one special girl to, aren't you Eli? Yeah. That's what I thought."

She smiled, and I wish I could have seen the look on my face.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"So, how's that for my opinion?" She asked, turning the corner into her math class.

I finished my vegetarian sandwich, reading a Cosmo magazine sitting with Ali at the picnic table outside.

"Okay, how about this one?" She asked me for probably the umpteenth time.

"Ali…how do I put this?" I smiled resting my hands on the table.

"Every single flashy, glittery, body-con skirt you've shown me will show enough to grab any guys attention at Jenna's party Friday night." I smiled, getting the giggles.

"That's not what I was asking…I want it to grab Dave's attention." Ali smiled pointing to a small, bald headed Jamaican with a pink shirt on and shorts. I giggled.

"Since when do you like pink on guys?" I laughed.

"I don't but for some reason I really like it on him...wait you don't remember him? Dave, from your fourteenth birthday tried to shove his tongue down my throat?"

"Oh, yeah, Dave Turner! That guys a perv," I laughed picking up my Vogue magazine.

"Yep, but he's mine. So hands off alright?" She laughed pointing a finger.

"Aye, the pink baldy is all yours darling."

"Good, I'll make sure to stay away from that Goldsworthy of yours." She smirked.

"Uh, really? We're bringing this up again?" I groaned tossing my head back.

"Yes, because I know he likes you." She laughed.

"Ali, I met him yesterday and unlike some one I don't believe in love at first sight." I smiled.

Ali looked at me like she didn't comprehend. "You wouldn't understand." I laughed, balling the saran wrap up, tossing it to her nose.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"Hey! Clare?" I yelled, jogging to meet her at the end of the hallway. I watched her speed her walking up a little but slowed down when I reached her giving up.

"I don't know Goldsworthy, maybe it's me but I think some ones a little upset about no alone time with me." She laughed. Teasing me.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying and trying but damn you don't give in." I laughed, and for some odd reason she smiled too.

"Why won't you spend time with me?" I asked, before thinking. It just kind of came out.

"Because, I know all you want is a good time. Don't get me wrong, I'd give you a good time but I have too much self-respect to fall for a boy like you." She smiled nonchalantly.

"Okay, don't spend time with me. I'll spend time with you."

"Okay, but we aren't going to the Dot. We're going to Leopardi's." She said taking my wrist out to her car.

"Where?"

* * *

**Clare's POV**

When we got there it was just like always. Big sterling silver coffee machines were bubbling with vanilla and creamer, brewing and steaming coffee any way you'd like it. Men in headdresses with Red Indian dots on their beautiful tan foreheads were springing, and trotting around barefooted, making nervous young adults smile even though they were filling out college applicants.

I took Eli's wrist, bravely and led him to the back. There were two round chairs that were the most beautiful color of fuchsia lined with interesting intricate designs making any print disappear. Two tan men wobbled over on their bony feet, prickled with Goosebumps from the cold tile floors.

"Hello." I smiled lifting up a menu, even though I knew what I was getting.

"One medium coffee with extra cream and three sugars. Eli will have the same." I nodded.

"Actually, I don't drink coffee." He smiled politely. I looked at him like he was cuckoo bananas. "Well today you do" I mumbled sweetly.

"So…what is this place, and why didn't we go to an American coffee shop?" He asked me.

"Because, coffee isn't coffee unless it's made here, or by me." I giggled. Eli laughed.

"So, is there a reason you don't drink coffee?" I asked questionably. "Nah, I mean I've tried it before I just didn't really like it." I laughed. "Well. Like you said you've never been here, you've never had Leopardi's."

When he was going to talk a man, a different one with white hair and golden jewels came by. "Here you are." He smiled at me.

I nodded and picked mine up taking a big gulp, loving that hot liquid burning down my throat.

"Yum." I smiled, looking over at Eli who sat there uncomfortably looking at the green ceramic mug.

"You drink it." I laughed. "No thanks." He said.

"Okay. Your choice." I nodded, drinking it some more. He just sat there.

"So, when I did say yes to this outing, your plan was to sit here and stare at your coffee while we listened to other peoples conversations in the room?" I laughed silently.

"Uhm, no. My plan was for us to share a burger, and drink the shake that I would have gotten Peter to secretly spike so you'd be all crazy for me…but since I've learned you're a pain in the ass who likes to have her way, it's scary sitting next to someone who's so damn controlling…and attractive." He smirked.

I blushed and looked away. I set my empty mug on the table down. He watched me as I reached for his, and brought it slowly to my full lips, tilting it back, more, more, more…

He pulled it away from me and pressed it to his lips right where mine had been.

Eli's eyes got bigger than big when he tilted his head back gulping down the sweetness.

"So, did I tell you, or did I tell you?" I smiled.

"Clare Edwards, you were right." He laughed.

* * *

**So…I don't know if I like the ending but the next chapter will be up soon:)**


	3. Whatta Tease

**Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**DramaLovingMisfit**

**Degrassian-Love **

**Amazingxlovexlivexlaughx3**

**lowshie**

**degrassiluver15**

**Okay, so hopefully these changes will be better to your liking? :) **

**Oh, and like I always say "Every writer has their own way of writing. Don't ruin the creativity." **

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"So…you two got coffee together and you brought him to Leopardi's?" Ali asked, on the other line.

I was in my bedroom, in my pajamas listening to some CD Darcy picked me up today, Indie pop or something, thinking about today I realized I hadn't told Ali. It wasn't a huge secret, I just…hadn't told her. Ali was known for her incessant drama, and extremely long eyelashes. She had quite the yap on her, too.

"Yes, but please don't freak when I tell you I don't hate him as much as yesterday."

"AH! Clare! You know what this means?" She said in a sing song voice "You've got a boyfriend; you got a boyfriend, uh-huh…wait, and does this mean you're not going to Jenna's party as my date?"

"Ali. No. I don't have a boyfriend and even if I did he may even be the last person I would choose to be with. Yes Ali, I'm still your date and I still get to go sluttly outfit shopping with you. Don't worry about a thing." I smiled.

"Good. Because I found this super cute outfit…and it's too small for me, would my bestest friend in the world do me the honor of wearing it?" She asked ever so cutely.

"Oh course All's, but I gotta go. Cramming for the bio test tomorrow. Plus I think I hear a banana split calling my name. Bye." I hung up, slipping on a pair of house boots and rushed downstairs.

I found Darcy in the kitchen, humming along to the twin CD we had. She seemed to be enjoying it much more than me.

"Clare, we have to talk." She smiled, sliding a three scoop sundae in front of me, drizzled with fudge…or what I liked to call the Talking Treasure. Darcy would make these special sundaes every time she needed to tell me something bad, or warn me of any danger. And by danger I mean drama. I think I've gained at least ten pounds from these treats.

"Mmm, whatever it is, shoot." I said picking up the sterling spoon, shoving in a mouthful.

"Clare, I don't want you hanging around Eli." She smiled, halfheartedly.

"Why?"

"Because. All that boy wants is–"

"A good time I know," I cut her off. "And I know you don't think I can handle myself around seven foot jocks, but your wrong." I frowned.

"Clare," she said coming to sit with me at the bar in our kitchen. "I know you can handle yourself well just like any other very responsible teenager…but I just want you to know that you have no idea. No idea what it's like to fall for a guy who can get any girl he wants, but chooses you, then decides he could do better." She frowned, too.

"Actually I do. Remember Jake? Even though that was in middle school it still hurt. He was my very first crush. Eli is completely different though. One, we aren't even interested in each other," I began listing on my fingers.

"Two, I met him yesterday, and three…I've learned. I may be new at this whole high school relationship anything, or whatever you want to call it, but I know. Trust me Darcy I know." I smiled, hugging her.

"Clare, I'm still going to be worried. Every moment you're alone with him. You think you two have no interest in each other? Sorry my dear sweet child, sorry. But you are sadly mistaken." She tapped my nose, coming back from the hug.

"I'm not asking you not to worry. Worry; worry your frilly pink socks off. But trust me, that is all I'm asking." I smiled, spooning a serving into my mouth.

"Fine, you have my full trust. Now that we've had this talk…I get the rest." She said, jumping up and taking it back.

"What? No! Not fair!" I whined, following her into the hallway, ice cream sticky and wet dripped on the hard wood floors.

* * *

**Eli's POV, the next morning.**

I slung my pack onto my left shoulder, entering school the next day. Was this really where I spent eight hours a day? As I got closer to my locker, there were three notes stuck on it. I opened the first two papers, colored purple. They were of course letters from unwanted girls on havoc for attention. I tossed them in the back of my locker somewhere, where the rest of the sad love letters ended up. I opened the white sheet of paper, reading what was written.

_Hey Eli,_

_Just wondering if you were going to be at the party at Jenna's tonight._

_Catch me if you can ;) _

I turned my head with a raised eyebrow and saw a familiar girl, with long oatmeal curls turning the corner hearing a small sinister laugh. Only adorable for her. It wasn't like the other notes. The other letters were desperate and needy, not Clare's.

I headed to my homeroom after shutting my locker and taking the one note along.

"Yeah, I think she really–" A ginger was talking to some dark haired girl, with almond shaped eyes when she turned to me and screeched. Damn, last week's bang.

"Eli!" She shrieked coming over, playfully punching me in the arm. "You never called me. Why?" She asked getting really close. "I, ohm…sorry. Forgot I guess." I stumbled. She nodded slowly, keeping her space. "So, what are you plans for the weekend?" She asked.

"Not you." I said rudely getting up. The red head toppled onto the next seat, grimacing at the back of my head. "Well, I have cheer practice and as far as I know you aren't on the team!"

"Ouch," I scoffed turning around. "You really need to work on the burns. Hairy Jerry." I smirked.

"It's Holly J!" She yelped, getting flustered from the laughing class mates. I laughed, taking a seat next to K.C. A friend.

"So, how are you and that Clare girl?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, smirking. This is what I wanted, everyone to think were together. I know she cares what people think, and I know she likes me. I just have to prove it. Exactly what I wanted.

"Dude, she's real cute, and that body! Woo, she'd be a nice bang." K.C said, slumping back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Yeah." I laughed, playing it cool even though I took offense to that strongly. For some reason…

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Clare dear, could you come up to the board?"

Ugh. I loved advanced English, it was a real challenge but when an eleventh grade teacher tells a tenth grade student to come up to the board…it's a little frightening. I showed no emotion besides confidence, when I walked myself to Mrs. Dawes, was it, grabbing the stick of chalk.

"Nicely done Clare!" She congratulated, before the bell suddenly rang making me hop a little. I smiled, and turned averting my attention to my things at the desk I was at. A strong tap to my shoulders and I looked up to meet those annoyingly gorgeous green eyes. "Hey, are you in this class for third period?" I asked him, still gathering my things.

"Actually no Edwards, but I am a little hurt that you hadn't noticed me once this whole forty five minutes. I was right behind you?" He laughed a little pointing to the abandoned desk. "Oh, sorry. This is my favorite class, didn't notice you." I shrugged leaving the room only to have him follow behind.

"Wait, Clare?"

"Yeah?" I asked paying no attention.

"You're going to Jenna's right…? Because if you're not I'm going to feel really stupid telling all my friends that I got a note from you when it wasn't from you." He blushed, lowering his head.

"Yes, it was from me. Yeah, I'm going to be there. But don't bother asking me to go." I laughed.

"What, why?"

"Cause' I'm going with Ali. I like going to parties with her, it gives me a reason to dress like a total slut, that reason being, she won't let me leave the house if she doesn't dress me." I smiled letting out a cute giggle.

"C'mon baby, I could dress you...or undress you. We would have a blast." I smirked, showing firework gestures with my fingers.

"Hmm, sounds tempting. But I know your game Goldsworthy. You wanna talk; you wanna flirt, and kiss. It'll all lead up to one night you think any girl would die for. But then you'll leave me just like all of your pretty little girlfriends–"

"I don't have any girlfriends."

"Whatever, it's still a game. You're still gonna treat me just like all of them. And when that night is over, I'll be begging for more, am I right?" I asked, raising my brows.

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, two can play this game Goldsworthy." I smirked, walking to my car.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be up…right now! I'm uploading two at a time so I can get done with this story…not that I don't like it…but…I want to write other things ya know? Okay? Okay. Reviews! **

**Oh, and I really need some good requests! I will write anything, for Eclare:) ANYTHING. It could be totally ordinary, or really really weird. I'll write it. **


	4. Popular

**Next chapter, thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I placed the finishing touch on my outfit, and turned so Ali could see me. Ali agreed to my idea when I said I would dress as sexy as could be if I did it myself. This reason being was I didn't want four pounds of makeup and ten inch heels on. I went simple, and dark. I told Eli I would see him there and I couldn't help but notice he wears black, sometimes and when he does he wears a lot of it.

I was wearing dark wash jeans, and a floral crop top. My lips were pink, and my eyes were black. My hair was down my back, curled. I slipped on a pair of black high heel boots that went right under my knee. I clipped my belly button ring on, and watched Ali's eyes fly across my body.

"Whoa," she breathed, poking my hipbones. "When did you find these?" She asked jokingly. I lost a lot of weight before I went to high school. My sister warned me about how mean kids were, and don't think she told me to lose weight. She told me kids were mean, end of story.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked, checking her outfit. Lime green skirt, white sparkly heels and a white studded crop top. She smiled at me and grabbed her Burberry London trench coat off the rack by the door and headed out. Jenna of course couldn't get ready with us because it was at her house.

"Can I ask you a question Ali?" I said, gripping the steering wheel, pulling out of the drive way.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Ali responded averting her full attention to me.

"If I told you I wanted to grind with you tonight, you would say yes right?" She laughed and nodded.

"Clare, it's not like we haven't grinded before." She giggled.

"Yeah, but this has to be really, really sexy."

"For Eliiii?" She asked dragging out the I.

"For his eyes, for my amusement." I laughed, pulling onto the street.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Drew and I walked into the large, raw brick mansion. It was hot inside, and there were about a thousand different strobe lights burning people's eyes. Loud, racy, pop music was booming from four big speakers in the back room. I watched Jenna's friends and mine race across the room, to dance, to drink, and to make-out. Ordinary high school party. Nothing new.

I made my way to the back, losing Drew somewhere in the noise. I found a keg, and a red cup, pouring myself some beer. Sipping on it, I watched a girl run onto the dance floor with her friend trailing behind. A song called Popular by The Veronicas flew through the speakers and there they danced. Sweaty and beautiful, moving to the rhythm. I moved closer to her, finding myself in the dancing crowd in arms reach of Clare.

She turned to me, and I swear she shot me a smirk. Drew was close by, I guess, because she ended up pulling him by his belt buckle to grind onto him. Drew's hands shot to her hips, kissing and licking her neck. I stepped next to him pushing him off.

"Dude?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

I raised my brow and shot him a knowing look. He mouthed an 'oh' and moved to the back. When I turned around, I saw her. Arms crossed, devious smirk planted on her full pink lips. I heard her laugh, watching the black lights, dance across her chest. "Wow, you just can't leave me be can you?" She asked, taking me by my belt buckle.

"Sorry. I promised you I wouldn't, didn't I?" She laughed and turned her back to my front, body rolling on me. I groaned and thrust my hips forward, hearing her let out a short moan. She moved her hips in a circular motion and ground them into mine, every few seconds. Clare snaked her hands around to the back of my head, and threaded her fingers into my black locks.

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club,_

_but it's me so I'll show love, but It's me so show me love._

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare, like nobody else is there._

_You know it's me not you, who said anything about you?_

"Having fun?" I whispered into her hair.

"Not really." She laughed, rolling her little body on to mine.

"What?"

She laughed and pulled away, holding onto Ali.

I swear this girl is crazy, I mean what's not to like–

Oh. Jizz.

Clare had her back against Ali's front rocking against her, making the Indian girl moan. My face flushed, and I grabbed my beer that I had set on the counter, next to the speakers. I took Clare's small wrist and pulled her away.

"Look Goldsworthy, I'm not interested get your hands off me." She growled, but it was fucking adorable seeing her mad.

"Look Edwards, if your such a bad ass…chug this." I said smirking, gesturing towards the freshly opened bottle. She gave me a small glare before she swiped it from my hands.

"Fine, watch this." She called to a boy, standing on the stage that held out his hand, bringing her to the step. She laughed quietly, wrapping her lips around the top of the bottle. Clare put her hands behind her back, tilting her head back. My eyes widened as everyone in the room chanted Chug! Chug! Chug! As she finished the bottle without a single gag. She smiled, letting it drop and smash on the stage before hopping down next to me, in heels.

"So, how was that?" She asked, giving me a grin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" my eyes wide in shock.

"Well let's see, no parents, no rules…and an older sister…yeah." She smiled.

"What happened to your parents?"

She dropped her gaze for half a second changing the subject right away.

"Who did you come with?" Clare asked slowly.

"Uh…no one." I shrugged, even though it was my first party without a date.

"So Eli Goldsworthy showed up to a high school party without a girl…hmm?" She hummed, taking me by my belt buckle once again to the very back of the house.

* * *

**Not so sure how I felt about this party, but….i needed to update. Oh, and sorry about the whole outfit thing going on at the beginning.**

**Okay, reviews please :) love you!**

**P.S sorry it was so short...leaving the good parts for the next chapter. ;) **


	5. Playing the Questions Game

**Alright. I Need To Talk. *Ahem***

**I am having a contest! **

**The 20th reveiwer will get a story of their choice...obviously Eclare. It can be rated whatever, and the storyline can be whatever. So, please tell your friends about this story. I'm excited about it. It's not even close to being over just to let you know. Okay, I also wanted to say thank you for the reveiws and sorry for not posting sooner. Plus, if you are checking out the outfits i've been making for them that would be great...thanks:)**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Clare pulled me by my belt buckle to a back room where the lights were dim, and the kids were drunk. She pushed me down onto a couch and sat beside me.

"Okay, were playing a game." She smiled, already a little buzzed.

"What game, truth or dare?"

"No, the question game."

"What are the rules?"

"Well, I'll go first and ask you a question then you answer…but no matter what you have to end with a question. Got it?"

"Got it." I smirked, but she just looked at me expecting me to talk some more. "What?"

"I said end with a question."

"Are we playing now?"

"Yes," She smiled, pausing. "Why do you treat girls the way you do?" her eye brows furrowed and I took a swig of beer and a deep long breath.

"I don't mean to treat them the way I do. Girls are needy; they throw themselves around as far as they can go. You're not a guy so you obviously don't understand but when a hot girl wants to have sex with you, if you turn her down…you've got to be mental…or gay." We laughed. "Why don't you like me? Every girl likes me." I frowned looking down.

"It's not that I don't like you…your just too full of yourself. I mean sometimes it's sexy, but other times it's really annoying. Girls like a guy that will treat them right. Plus, not every guy says yes to sex with a hot girl. It doesn't make you stupid or gay; it makes you a good guy. Someone needs to teach you not everyone will love you." She smiled. Hmmm…sexy huh?

"Why do you like me, why won't you leave me alone?" She asked. I spent a second or two making up a lie but decided not to use it. Why lie, I really do like her.

"Clare you're different. I like that once you heard all the girls liked me, you didn't follow them. Your sitting here playing the questions game with me asking me real questions. Any other girl would take advantage of this and ask me stupid stuff like how many girls have you slept with, or how about we make out?" I smirked at the last one. Although I didn't expect her to ask it, I probably wouldn't mind.

"Don't worry. I'm not like those girls." She smiled.

"What happened with your parents?"

"Oh, it's kind of a long story…"

"I love a good long story." I smiled, shifting to face her.

"Well, when I was five and Darcy was seven our parents arranged a baby sitter to come watch us while they went out on their fifteenth anniversary. Their anniversaries were always special because my dad would surprise her with a new activity every time. It would always be the same restaurant though. Vinnie's Diner." She smiled, savoring the label.

"It was in December and the roads were really frosty, so when they were on their way back home from dinner a big USB truck slammed into the side of the car. Flipped it over and it caught on fire. The car overheated. My aunt came to live with us, she was the baby sitter. When Darcy turned eighteen last month our Aunt moved out. It's different but I don't really mind. How are your parents?"

"Clare, that's awful." I said completely ignoring her question. She shrugged. "It's really not that bad. I miss them all the time and it really makes me wonder how my wedding will be when I get older or having children that don't have grandparents. It will be different but, I'll live." She giggled.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do…what?" she shrugged

"Smile, laugh, be happy all the time."

"I'm not happy all the time…" She spoke, tilting her head the slightest bit.

"Yes. You are."

"I guess I just remember my dad always saying to us that no matter what happens smiling is the best way to heal. I guess that's why." She said…smiling again.

"It's cute." I laughed. Her eyes got glassy looking and I thought she was going to cry, but she hopped up running back to the dance floor.

"Clare?" I asked, and I heard her giggle. "What?" The strobe lights hitting her body again.

"Why did you run off?"

"Eli, if you like me then there will be plenty opportunities to talk about sappy stuff. But this is a party. My first high school party and I want to enjoy it." She said swinging her hips to a song called Tambourine by Eve.

"Wait, this is your first high school party?" I said shock lacing my tone.

"Yep." She closed her eyes, and grazed her hands up her breasts and into her hair.

"Where did you go before Degrassi?"

"Nowhere. I've been homeschooled." She said, turning her back on me.

"What?"

"Yep." She thrust her hips back into mine and I let out a loan moan as my erection became visible behind my pants.

"Clare…stop." I groaned.

"What, why, what is that poking…oh." She giggled turning around staring down at my erection.

"Well you don't have to stare." I said getting nervous and embarrassed…although I didn't really mind her looking…

"It's…sorry." She said turning her head uncomfortably. We stayed like this until I heard her giggle. "You think this is funny?" I asked her, making hand gestures toward my groin.

"It's a little funny." She held her hands showing a little bit with her fingers.

"Yeah, well not from my side. Although…you could help me with– "

"I'm not giving you a blow job." She laughed putting up her hands.

"I wasn't talking about a blow job…"

"Eli." She whined.

"Clare." I mocked.

"No."

"Fine."

"But…I can do something…" She smiled, resting her hands on her hips.

"What are–"

The last things I heard were the sounds of her heels clicking towards me before her arms wrapped around my neck, pressing our sweaty bodies together. Clare moaned into the kiss when my hard on pressed onto her clothed center. The music faded away and I found us on a deserted couch, Clare straddling my waist.

My big hands snaked up onto her jeaned bottom. Clare travelled a hand on top of mine where it lay on her ass. She pressed it harder making us both moan. My other hand was holding her thin waist with a vice grip. Clare ground her hips into mine, and I almost jizzed my pants. I wanted so badly to take her into an empty bedroom, on the couch even, I needed release. Her lips left mine and they found my neck. Clare giggled when she accidentally shoved her big breasts in my face. My teeth traced her clothed nipple and licked the valley in between. She bit down hard, and I let out a scream.

"Damnit! Ow." She smiled and kept going. Even though it hurt like hell, she would occasionally lick my pulsing jugular vein driving me crazy all over again. After about a minute she pulled back, and I propped myself up on my elbows. Clare dragged a slender hand up my torso and into my hair. My eyes went everywhere.

To the three slight hickies visible on her breasts. To the messy sex hair around her head like a halo. To her chest heaving up and down, out of breath. And lastly to my red blood on her bottom lip. It dribbled down her pale chin and dotted a spot on her breast.

–fucking sexy.

"Wow. Clare. That –Uhm." I stuttered glancing around the darkly lit room. She smiled with flush cheeks. Adorable.

I heard her annoying friends round the corner and call out her name. She dipped her head down kissed me on the cheek and disappeared behind the blue painted wall.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Where were you? I thought we were going to grind. I was bored with just the regular old sluts." Ali laughed. I smiled and hopped into the front seat of her car.

"I was with some guy." I said buckling my seat belt while Jenna climbed into the back.

"A guy!" Jenna squealed. It wasn't a lie. Eli was a guy.

"Yeah. We were talking, and dancing."

"Did you happen to play midnight murder because, you have blood on your lips." Ali said, touching my cheek. I immediately went red.

You think that you would be able to tell your best friend these things but when your best friends are Jenna and Ali…you can't.

"I was…putting on lipstick. It's kind of hard to do in the dark."

"Whatever, you're lying but I can tell it's something big. Tell us at your house where there are less ears." She smiled, honking at some girl walking in the road barefoot.

"Wait, Jenna? What are you doing here?" I said turning in my seat to face her.

"Oh, well K.C's sleeping at my house tonight he already called the group home."

"And…why aren't you staying here with him?" Ali asked.

"He wants somewhere to stay. When he gets like this you just leave him. Alone." She laughed. She was right. I remember when I used to date K.C and he would show up on my door step with a blanket and a pillow, asking for the couch. I wouldn't push to talk or anything but I did ask him if he wanted to stay with me in my bed one time. It was a bad idea, he got really angry for some reason.

We stopped at the gas station for gum and any other junk food necessities. Jenna was on her period. Another reason not to stay at her house with the lovely boyfriend. "Mmm. Chocolate." I hummed going wide eyed, dumping some into our basket.

"I don't understand. I mean really. Eli is like the hottest guy at school. He likes you and you eat more than him." Ali laughed.

"I don't blame him though. Look at this!" She smiled, taking two hands and put them on my hip bones. "Look how small her waist is!"

"Okay, stop. One that really tickles." I said scrunching my nose hating the feeling. It felt like you were being suffocated. "And two, I'm going to the gym Saturday morning. Wanna come?"

"Clare, don't say Saturday morning like its next week. It's tomorrow. Just say tomorrow." Ali mumbled, getting in line.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I flung myself onto my bed as drew picked up a game controller. "C'mon. Dude whoever you have been texting for the past fifteen minutes tell her you gotta go! I need my main man in this game." He said, sitting in my desk chair.

"Yeah, okay. Hold on." I groaned, shooing him off.

"Eli. That's all I've been hearing for fifteen minutes. Say good bye!"

"Yeah okay. Hold on."

I heard him sigh. "I ate a live Iguana today. Swallowed it whole."

"Yeah okay. Hold on."

"Unbelievable." He frowned, turning on my T.V.

I smirked and received another text from Clare.

"_Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow Goldsworthy."_

I sent my last text of the night and picked up a controller and Drew mouthed finally.

"_Alright. Night Edwards. See your cute ass in the morning."_

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to upload this it usually won't take me that long. I've been lounging around in sweats and hoodies studying my ass off for the past week. I have tests and I really need to pass. Especially Bio…K. Thanks.**


End file.
